Data processing has become increasingly important in integrated circuit and semiconductor environments. The ability to properly manipulate data as it is either written or read by a processor or a memory array element is important in achieving an efficient processing protocol. It may also be important to minimize power consumption during such processing operations in order to decrease power demands on an associated system and/or extend battery life. In addressing these and other processing issues, high processing speeds generally should not be sacrificed. As areas of processing technology such as error correction coding, encoding, and decoding have become more complex, it has become a significant challenge to maintain high processing speeds while concurrently consuming a minimal level of power.
Generally, a device, component, or element may include two processing speeds. A first processing speed may relate to the actual processor that executes a number of designated operations. A second processing speed may be associated with a memory array element that operates at a somewhat slower processing speed. This inequity in processing speeds may inhibit overall data processing performance. The ability to minimize this inequality in speed, without detracting from other processing concerns, represents one element that is important for effective processing operations.